


Annoyance

by Rocchyaa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian is kind of a tsundere, Friendship, Short One Shot, idk how to tag--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocchyaa/pseuds/Rocchyaa
Summary: Brian is annoyed by Evan. He swear that he could list ten things that got him annoyed by him and still has a long enough list of reasons to fill an entire piece of A3 paper.





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hello...? After lurking around AO3 for awhile I decided to make an account so this is my first work here.
> 
> I started writing this a few months ago as I'm starting to found the interaction between these two to be pretty cute, and since then it has been in my laptop until this day I finally had the confidence to put it up here--
> 
> PS : Please excuse the grammars, English is not my main language

Brian is annoyed by Evan. He swear that he could list ten things that got him annoyed by him and still has a long enough list of reasons to fill an entire piece of A3 paper.

He’s annoyed at how easy Evan could tick him off, and the fact that he seems to be doing that on purpose. Brian is very competitive when he wanted to. Evan himself is not bad at games, and Brian knew that. Yes, Evan could be clueless sometimes, but he can catch up when he actually try to. Brian is pretty sure that he wouldn’t ended up hating Shotgun Farmers if Evan hadn’t suddenly became really good at it. Thus it annoys him how sometimes, instead of playing for real, Evan prefer to fuck around instead.

And it annoys him how he actually felt a little bit special just because Evan took more effort to annoy him to that point.

Brian rages quite a lot. And when Evan was in the session, most of it was because of him. Brian knows Evan likes to fuck around with his friends, sometimes resulting in him getting yelled at. But when Evan is the one getting fucked or making fun at, the Canadian would either laughs along or making a snarky remarks and somehow, everything was as if it never happened. Yes he would yell sometimes, but it never lasted long enough. Because they would either lost interest in fucking with him or Evan somehow had done ‘it’ again. As much as everyone knows, Evan never rages at video games. Hell, no one knew if he’s even capable of being mad at someone. Thus it annoys Brian how he knew that no matter how hard he tried, it would nearly be an impossible task to get Evan to rage.

The thoughts of never seeing even just that one side of Evan annoyed Brian.

 

Brian loves winning, but so does Evan and the rest of the group. Brian doesn’t like to lose. His competitiveness won’t allow him to. Thus he’d try his best to win at the next round, and if he still doesn’t win, he’ll try again and again until he either got the win that he wanted, or he got bored trying. But Evan, even though Brian knows that he also doesn’t like to lose, would easily shrugged it off. When Evan lost, Evan would say something funny or stupid that the group would laughs at and again, suddenly it doesn’t matter who lose and who won. What matters at the end is that they got footages, and everyone is having fun. It annoys Brian how he tried his best to win just to get forgotten along with Evan’s lost.

And it certainly annoys Brian how he himself would either laughs or getting carried along.

 

Evan could get cocky sometimes, and it annoys Brian how he knew that even though Evan was just playing around, Brian would be the one who sounded the most pissed by it. Brian knew Evan is a good guy. He knew that Evan would only show his mischievous side to peoples he’s comfortable with. Hell, at that one Super Fight panel on PAX (which Brian ‘totally’ just stumbled upon with. Yeah, totally.. Totally not because he was digging around for the clips of the main youtube panel with his friends in it), Evan just went with the flow, only letting out a couple of arguments here and there. Evan might not be the loudest in the group, but he’s pretty loud when he wanted to get his point straight, even sometimes to the point of repeating his own joke. And Brian could easily bet that if it was his friends he’s playing with, without all the cameras and crowds, Evan would be louder and cockier. He would make jokes here and there and would done things his way to make sure that not just everyone in the session are having fun, but also making sure that they got footages to add into their pile of uploads. Evan would be the usual Evan that everyone knows of. And it annoys Brian that he’d be the reason of those negative comments about Evan in videos that Brian uploaded. The amount of those comments wasn’t even big, that he wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t stumbled upon by it when he was reading his comments. Still Brian couldn’t help but wonder, if he would just laugh it off whenever Evan sprouts his antics, just like how Ohm, Moo and Panda usually did, would those comments became different?

Thus it annoys Brian how he’s the one over thinking it while Evan himself would probably gave zero shits about those kinds of comments.

 

Evan had sent him a package full of Christmas gifts, with certain meanings behind each of the items. It made him wonder how many hours were spent shopping for all of the gifts. And it annoys Brian that even though some of it he knew was supposed to fuck with him anyway; it still brought a smile to his face. It annoys him how easily the Turbo Man had brought tears of joy to his face. It annoys him when the bitter sweet taste of nostalgia hits him hard with the Subway gift cards. It annoys him how thoughtful Evan could be and it annoys him to think that he might not be able to match the amount of thoughts Evan had put into picking the gifts for him. Yeah, that LAN cable sure is annoying, but it’s still isn’t something that anyone could just think of.

But it definitely annoys Brian how he couldn’t denied that it slightly annoys him when he knew that he wasn’t the only one getting that type of Christmas presents from Evan.

 

Brian could just keep going on and on about the reason why Evan is one little annoying piece of shit. But he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t like it, when sometimes he and Evan would just stay in the chat after everyone logged off, and chats like their night depends on it. It annoys Brian how sometimes Evan would suddenly turn his webcam on and flashes him a smile, just to get Brian excited and turn it off after, resulting in Brian’s mumbled protests and Evan’s signature chuckles. Hell it even annoys him how he somehow had gotten excited just by that.

It annoys him how he would sometimes call Evan in the middle of the night just to ramble when he had a bad day, and it annoys him even further how Evan would patiently listened and even inserted a little advice or motivational quotes at the end. Brian is annoyed at how Evan cared so much about him, but it somehow annoys him more how Evan probably does too with the others.

 

Although if Brian had to choose only one of the reason as to why Evan annoys him,

  
Is the fact that Brian could never get enough of him.


End file.
